one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America vs. Akuma
Captain America of Marvel (nominated by TheOneLegend) takes on Akuma of Street Fighter (nominated by ZombieSlayer23) in the first round of the Destroyer Tournament! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. Inside a cave system on the island, Captain America walked and observed as strange goo was on the walls. As he passed by he noticed a man with a strange aura around him. He was sitting near two dragon statues as a spotlight iluminates the area. The avenger noticed and tries carefully to pass by, however he was noticed by the man, who revealed himself as Akuma. Akuma: I am Akuma and you will know the true meaning of pain. Captain America puts his shield up and readies himself for combat. SHOW YOUR SKILLS!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues grandson - Blood / / Water) 60 Akuma ran towards Captain America as he punched his shield. This did nothing as Captain America then bashed his shield into Akuma's head, sending the street fighter rolling on the ground. Captain America: This all you got. 54 Akuma shot a fireball projectile at the avenger. Captain America was able to block the projectile. However the superhero was sent backwards as it gave Akuma an opening. Akuma was instantaneously on top of Captain America as he threw a series of punches at the avenger. He then finished the combo with a kick that sent the avenger into the cakewalk. 45 Akuma was ready to choke the avenger out as he was lifted up by the street fighter. Akuma was expecting Captain America to be begging for mercy, but the avenger was smiling. Akuma: I'll make quick work out of you! Captain America then whistled as his shield came and bashed Akuma in the back of the head. This caused Akuma to be stunned as he was kicked by the superhero causing him to fall and Captain America regaining his shield. 35 Captain America then went on the offensive as he punched and bashed Akuma several times before sending him into the air. Captain America then jumped up into the air and punched him further into the air. This was followed by the avenger bashing the street fighter into the ground below creating a mini crater. Captain America: And Stay Down. 22 Akuma got up as he removed the dirt off of his outfit. Rage had finally built up inside. Now all Akuma could see was the avenger's personal death. The energy of this rage was that of a god. Captain America: What is that? Before Captain America could even answer, he was met by a lightning quick punch by Akuma. This sent the Avenger through stones and crashing into the wall. Captain America grunted as Akuma shot a projectile at the avenger hitting him 9 Akuma then charged at the partially burned Captain America who was struggling to get up. As he did Akuma then began to activate the raging demon to finish the avenger off. Unknown to Akuma though Captain America had lured him into a trap. 2 Akuma did the raging demon, however he noticed that Captain America was not there. Captain America then whistled to his shield sending the disorganized Akuma into the spotlight. They then shoot a powerful laser at Akuma causing him to fly out. Captain America finished him off with a shield bash to the face. K.O. Akuma then lands on his back as his raging red aura vanishes. Captain America then went and inspected the unconscious body. He felt a pulse as Captain America was prepared to leave a loud voice could be heard. ???: Congratulations! You are not useless afterall. Captain America: Who are you? What do you want? ???: You will find out in time. A wired black aura covered Captain America as he was teleported to another location. Results (Cues Marvel VS Capcom Infinite: Captain America's Theme (Classic Version)) This melee's winner is Captain America!! Winning Combatant: Captain America: 14 Akuma: 2 Winning Method: K.O.: 14 Death: 0 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Captain America's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Marvel vs Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music